Proper Decorum
by Wakko's minion
Summary: A one shot, what happens when others for of entertainment is different from yours? Slash,Rated M , don't like don't read.


This was just lying around in my story book, I would seem like a wast not to use it.

* * *

In the locker room late at night, Dolph changing into his street clothes not bothering to put on some underwear, He had just finishing off another show in the lower cards...again, when did the great show off become just another stepping stone for other wrestlers to chested and lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize someone walked in the room and silently shut the door. He didn't know that dressed in a black suit more _Bad News_ was coming his way.

It was only when a strong hand started to gently stroke his upper arm that Dolph jumped up in surprise and turned to face the intruder.

"Wade! w-what are you doing here? I thought you left hours ago" he startling asked. Earlier on that day Dolph innocently messed with the englismans podium as a way to get entertain himself with his free knew that Wade wasn't one to take a joke, this must be why he's here.

Wade kept a silent stare as he continued to gaze all over Dolph.

"Uh Wade?, didn't you hear me? I asked...HEY!" Dolph suddenly got pinned to the wall in a flash, as wade started to vigorously move his hands only over the smaller man's muscular body.

"Shhh, It's ok little ziggy, I'm going to teach how I entertain myself. "Leaning closer, Wade pressed his lips against Dolph's, causing him to gasp and struggle. Everything about this screamed _bad news_. He needs to get away but his body won't let him...the simple taste of the other man was strong and the feel of him bearded face alongside sent shivers down his spine.

Amongst all the struggles the allure of the Englishman slowly started to fade his fears away. The friction between his chest and Wade's suit stimulated their growing erections. He could feel himself getting lost in the low lustful stare of the taller man. The large man proceeded lower, nipping his way down to Dolph's neck causing him to sinfully moan as a small bite was places on his shoulder.

"I love it when you moan for me love, let's see if you can moan louder" Wade whispered as he went to work on Dolph's jeans, quickly undoing the button and disposing of them, kneeling as a bare naked Dolph was doing everything he could to keep from screaming as he was stroked to full stiffness while a hot mouth started to brushing against his cock until slowly engulfed.

"Wade..." is all that can Dolph cry out as the Englishman kept sucking harder each time he bobbed his head , swirling his tongue in an expert manner sending shocks of pleasure all over the show offs body." W-wait please, too strong"

Wade removed himself and asks. "That feels good doesn't it?" Wade kept trailing kisses long Dolph's midsection. Dolph looks away in embarrassment and nods.

"Do you touch yourself often?" Wade teasingly asks looking over Dolph with hungry eyes.

Dolph can't gather his thoughts to answer as Wade's hands start to roam over his lower body, these hand quickly rising as Wade moves up to meet the look of innocence in the blond ones face. He uses his finger to gently turn Dolph's face. He smirks as the flush on he's cheeks are very noticeable.

"Have you ever sucked a cock before, Ziggy?"

"No." Dolph lied.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know, no one has ever asked, I-I've never done _anything_ like this before."

"That's ok, just kneel down and I'll tell you what to do." Wade guides them to move closer to a bench. He stops as he finally begins to take off his jacket and dress shirt, revealing his strong arm and chest.

Dolph licked his lips and knelt as he was told; looking up at Wade as he unzips his pants and pulls out his hardened cock that looked ready to burst.

"You just have to lick it." Dolph gulped before eased his tongue out and started licking gently at the shaft of Wade's cock. Every sensation made Wade groan.

"Mmm, like that, just, keep going."

Dolph knew he was good at giving blowjobs; it was something he enjoyed but never admitted, so it was a challenging to do it in a way that he would come off as his first time.

Ignoring the head, he continues to lick all over the shaft, masking any of his usual techniques. It was better when Wade had to guide it him, just for the way it made him feel.

"Suck now."

Dolph did as he was told, enjoying the taste that gathered at the tip of Wade's cock. Sucking just a few inches of it, before going back to his previous action.

"Open your mouth, for me."

Dolph pulled back.

He stared up innocently. Wade's eyes were hooded as he gripped his cock in one hand and slowly guided Dolph's mouth. Trying to hide his knowledge, Dolph didn't push any effort to hide his teeth behind his lips or work at all the spots he could drive Wade mad with pleasure.

"Can you suck it?" Wade asked. Dolph hollowed his cheeks, making Wade shudder and buck deeper into his mouth.

Wade groans as Dolph's mouth feels so good. "That's it. Now, move your head back and forth. And keep sucking."

Dolph did just that and more as he threw in a few expert tongue flicks getting out louder moans from Wade. He pulls out when he could tell Wade was getting close, to look up and ask, "am I doing it right?"

"Oh yeah you're bloody amazing." _Too amazing. _He thought_._

Dolph went back to finish the job, with Wades his hand resting on his head, not using any force but just enjoying the motion.

Wade looked a wrecked now, and it was only a few more strokes until he would come and this was too good to let it end.

"That's enough." He gently pulls Dolph's head from his cock.

"Did I do good?

Wade huffed a laugh, pulling Dolph up to kiss him. "Yes, you did beautifully." He hugged him tightly. Dolph melted under the embrace. "But I've got some bad news for you." He smirks as the look of confusion is plastered on Dolph's face.

"W-what is it?" Dolph nerviously asks.

Wade leans in close to Dolphs ear and whispers. "I don't like being lied too."

With that the locker room was slowly filled with harsh sounds of flesh hitting flesh, Hours after hours of small yelps coming from its confines as the show off was being taught a lesson on proper _Decorum_.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
